justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cutie Honey
|game = |from = anime and album |tvfilm = (Original) (Koda Kumi) |artist = 前川 陽子 ( ) ( ) |year = 1973 (Original) 2004 (Koda Kumi) |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |image = |pictos = 102 |dura = 3:11 |perf = Natsuko Ferguson |nowc = CutieHoney }}" " (Cutie Honey) by 陽子 ( ) is featured on . In-game, the version by ( ) is used. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with a bob hair, one side in pink and the other black. She wears a pink crop sleeveless top, with a hot pink collar and lines as well as a large cleavage on her chest. The crop top is held together by interconnections with the hot pink lines on her chest. She also wears hot pink hot pants suspended by a black belt with a pink buckle, a pink butterfly leg garter made with a black garter and a pair of black knee-length heeled boots with yellow soles. On her arms, she wears a black long glove with a hot pink bangle on her left limb and a black arm-length glove with hot pink borders. She has a pink outline. Background The background starts with closed curtains in dark turquoise green and a checkered floor in dark turquoise colors. The curtains also has a checkered appearance and a large heart is placed in the center, with three different layers. The first layer is dark blue with pink outlines, a light turquoise green layer and a darker turquoise green layer. On the bottom border, it is dark blue with pink outlines. During most of the routine, the curtains part away to reveal a bar. It features a counter with some wine glasses and chairs, a small stage with black colored instruments (a piano, a drum set and a cello), black overhanging lights, a small coffee table with three chairs and a wall in checkered patterns. Aside from few elements, everything is in different shades of turquoise green. During the bridge, the curtains closes in and spotlights shine around and in the dancer herself. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. 'Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Put your right hand near your face. '''Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5: '''Put your right arm up and your left one over your chest. Cutiehoney gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Cutiehoney_gm1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game Cutiehoney gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5 Cutiehoney_gm_2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5 in-game Trivia *''Cutie Honey'' is the first song by Kumi Koda in the series. *''Cutie Honey'' s avatar is the only one that shows the coach s chest. **This is the first avatar that includes non-facial features/accessories; which is precedded by Ninja Re Bang Bang s. *The Gold Move 2, 4 and 5 is taken from the pose in the music video. Gallery Game Files CutieHoney.png|''Cutie Honey'' ( ) Avatar132.png|Avatar on Cutiehoney score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots Cutie Honey On Menu.jpg|''Cutie Honey'' on the menu Cutiehoney jdwii ready.png| ready screen Videos Official Music Video Yoko Maekawa - Cute Honey Koda Kumi(倖田來未)-Cutie Honey-MTV- Gameplays Cutie Honey - Just Dance Wii Extractions 8bc017de References Site Navigation de:Cutie Honey es:Cutie Honey ja:キューティーハニー zh:甜心战士 Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Kumi Koda Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Covered Category:Natsuko Ferguson